Mr Bunny Foo Foo
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Jyou gets fired from his part-time job, making him need a new one. Thing is, it's the Job From Hell. What IS this new job? Weee~eeell... Oh, and Kaiba goes shopping. Flirting abounds! [J/K; K/J] (Dedicated to SSJ Sky and E-chan!)


Mr. Bunny Foo-Foo

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: LMAO! Heh, I was told just a little while ago that I have a sadistic sense of humor. I didn't believe them. Writing this, I have found out that they were right. ... Oh, well. Embrace the dark side! *cackles* Enjoy, minna-san! ~~Ne, and the title DOES have a purpose and a relevance. You just don't find out what until later. ^_^

DEDICATION: E-chan (Gundam Goth Girl) and SSJ Sky. Hope you guys like it! *grin grin*

WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI!!! (Mainly) Kaiba/Jyounouchi. ~Other pairings also mentioned.

DISCLAIMER: ... *smirks* Well, since the Black Magician is still feeling 'ill' (read: Neko-chan finally got annoyed with him and knocked him out with the Frying Pan of Doom), a new guest disclaimer person shall say the disclaimer!

Pikachumaniac: ...what am I doing here, Neko-chan?

*innocent look* You're gonna say my disclaimer.

PM: ...nani?

*nod nod* You're so good at it---so I decided to 'borrow' you for a bit to have you say my disclaimer. Smart of me, ne? *happy hyper genki dance*

PM: ... *ponders* ... *evil grin* ... Neko-chan owns Yu-Gi-Oh!. She claims full and complete legal ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh!--TV series, movie, merchandise, manga, etc. All Royalties will go to her; and her contract is binding and unbreakable.

NANI?! *lawyers suddenly appear in WriterVerse and drag Neko-chan off to court* PM!!!!!!

PM: Heh heh heh... *wanders off to kidnap Ryuuji Otogi*

...OMAE O KOROSU, PM!!! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE KAIBABAKA AND OTOGI-KUN, TOO!!!

  
  
  
  


Chapter One

It was a wonderful morning. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping happily, and sparkling dewdrops glistened as they fell like raindrops from trees' leaves. All in all, it was the typical spring morning in Domino City. Typical because--

"KUSO! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!!!" Jyounouchi Katsuya screamed as he ran out of the house, hopping on one leg, as he tried to cram the other foot into his tennis shoe. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing a very good job and he landed flat on his face. Groaning in pain, he pulled himself up and ran as fast as he could to his bicycle--his shoes flip-flopping on his feet because of the fact that he hadn't bothered to tie them.

...which proved to be a not-very-smart-thing to do when he jumped on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could to his part-time job. The laces became entangled in the chain, making their way towards the spoke, and jerking poor, poor Jyounouchi-kun's feet backwards, causing him to fly over the handlebars of his bicycle. And, for the second time that morning, Jyounouchi landed flat on his face.

"Shimatta..." Jyounouchi grumbled. "I _hate_ mornings..."

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


Half an hour later, the blonde came panting into his boss's office, wheezing heavily. After his laces had gotten entangled in the spokes for the fourth time that morning, he had given up on riding his bicycle and ended up running to his work...which was on the other side of town. He knew that his was late (VERY late), but he still hoped that his boss would forgive him. After all... Why wouldn't she? He never had complaints from his customers (okay, so there was that ONE time when he accidently knocked out Mrs. Kudo's pet Chihuahua--but that had been on his very first day!; and then there was that incident about almost drowning Fluffy, Mr. Yuy's [1] pet cat, in the neighborhood pool when he accidently knocked out THAT particular pet, too; but other than that, his record was perfect; yet, then again...) and his aim had gotten so accurate that he was able to toss the newspapers onto his customers' front doorsteps...which didn't always prove to be a GOOD thing.

Remembering all of this as he stumbled to his boss's desk, Jyounouchi winced. He was screwed.

"So... Jyounouchi-kun." She smiled and leaned forward, resting her chin on her palms. Jyounouchi shivered. His boss reminded him of Yami no Bakura sometimes--sadistic, insane, and with no mercy whatsoever. Satan out of Hell. Another shiver. "You're late."

Must...appease...Devil-Woman. [2] "Hai, I am. Gomen nasai." He bowed, peeking up at her kawaii-ly through his thick brown lashes. 'Fall for the "Yuugi Look." Fall for the "Yuugi Look." Fall for the "Yuugi Look."' he repeated mentally to himself as he tried to bring the cuteness factor up another notch. When she raised an eyebrow in response, Jyounouchi sighed and gave up. "Gomen nasai, Taiitsukun-san [3] My alarm clock died overnight and my 'tousan is having a hangover this morning. Nothing woke me up and so I overslept. I know that it's the third time this month, but I didn't mean to! Gomen nasai!"

Taiitsukun sighed and rubbed her temples, closing her beady black eyes for a long moment. "And I am sorry as well, Jyounouchi-kun." He felt his stomach drop to his knees. 'Iie... Onegai... Onegai, don't fire me. I need this job to pay for my tuition for school,' Jyounouchi thought to himself, watching Taiitsukun with wide eyes. But his stomach continued to plummet. She continued on: "Like I said, Jyounouchi-kun. I am sorry. Demo... You're fired."

"Shimatta."

  
  


~ * ~

It was later on that day (after school, of course) and Jyounouchi was wandering alone through Domino Mall, searching for stores that were hiring. He had told Yuugi-tachi about what had happened, and everyone was sympathetic--telling him not to worry and that he was sure to figure something out. Seeing how worried his best friend continued to be, Yuugi had given Jyounouchi his best unsure-but-game smile and told him that if worse came to worse, Ji-chan would hire him at the Game Shop.

Otogi ruined the moment by offering his own 'job' to Jyounouchi--dressing up in the 'THING' (read: dog suit) he had been forced to wear during his and Yuugi/Yami's duel. Jyounouchi replied to Otogi's offer by throwing his untied shoe at the green eyed boy. Otogi had yelped, ducked, and kept away from Jyounouchi's shoes for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, Honda didn't have his koi's sense of self-preservation. And, because of that, he now sported several large bumps on his forehead. Jyounouchi finally had to stop when Otogi threatened to start throwing dice at Jyounouchi's head...and then told Honda that he would kiss away all of his 'battle-wounds' when they were alone. Hearing this, Jyounouchi's eyes had bugged out--and then refrained from throwing his shoes at Honda.

Not because he was afraid of Otogi, of course. (Yes! Of course!) But it was because of the fact that he didn't really want to see Honda and Otogi make out.

Remembering this as he made his way through the mall, Jyounouchi shuddered. "Gaaah... I'm gonna have nightmares tonight!" he wailed to himself. So engrossed (and BEING grossed) in his own self-pity, he almost walked straight past a flyer offering a mall job. But the bold print of: Easy Job! 10.35 yen an hour!!! managed to catch his eye. He backtracked a bit and pulled the flyer off of the bulletin board.

...and groaned when he read what, exactly, the job was.

"K'so." 

  
  
  
  


A/N: Bleeech... Short chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. It HAS to be longer, anyway, because of the fact that this story is only going to be two or three chapters long. Anyway, review! Onegai? You know you want to... ^_~

  
  


[1] Mr. Yuy... AKA: Heero Yuy. (ala Gundam Wing) Sooo Bishie! *tackle glomps her Hee-chan*

[2] Devil-Woman: Homage to Edmondia Dantes' "Do What You Have To Do". Hilarious story! You'll love it. Trust me. ^_~

[3] Taiitsukun: For anyone who's seen Fushigi Yuugi, you'll get this. ^_______________^ 

  
  


PM: I see that you finally got out of court, Neko-chan. ^_^

... ¬.¬;; ... *chucks Frying Pan of Doom at PM*

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
